


Under These Stars

by MarciaMP3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarciaMP3/pseuds/MarciaMP3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his girlfriend explore unknown roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under These Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story published here, so please, enjoy!  
> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes that may ocurr during the story, I do not come from an english speaking country. But don't let that stop you from reading. Report them to me in the coments! :)

She sat in the passenger seat of her old, but trusted pickup truck, her fingers intertwined with her lover's, drawing circles on his hand, as the beginning chords of "Chocolate" by the 1975 came from the speakers. She laid her head on the window, looking at the stars above her, and watching the trees pass by in a dark blur. Occasionally, you could see the rabbits hopping from one side to the other of the dirt road, illuminated by the faint glow of the truck's headlights. They were driving aimlessly through the little rural town, and had no idea where the road would lead them to. 

"Sam, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, her head turning slightly to take a look at her boyfriend. Sam adverted his gaze from the road for a second to take a look at her. Her dark eyes filled with worry, and her brown hair covering half of her face. 

"I don't know," Sam confessed "but if anything goes wrong, remember we have an angel by our side." He smiled at her. "Besides, it's a beautiful night. There is noting else for us to do in this town, so why not enjoy the time we have together? Just like a normal couple. No worries, okay?" His hand drew reassuring circles on her palm. He was right. They've already caught and killed the shapeshifter that was causing havoc on the town, so why not enjoy the night? 

The road took a sharp turn to the left, and it tilted upwards, indicating them that they were about to ride up a hill. Sam followed the path, slowly humming the song on the radio. She followed, and what was previously low humming, was now loud singing.

"Oh, and we go where nobody knows, we've guns hidden under our petticoats, and we're never gonna quit, no, we're never gonna quit, no!" She sang, noticing just how much the song resembled them, and their current situation.

"Yeah, we're dressed in black, from head to toe, we've guns hidden under our petticoats, and we're never gonna quit, no, we're never gonna quit, no!" Sam bolted out, causing a small giggle to leave her mouth. Sam smiled, that small sound causing a swarm of butterflies flutter through his stomach. He squeezed her hand tighter, bringing her up to his mouth, and leaving wet, sloppy kisses over it. 

The dirt road finally reached it's end, and Sam stopped the car. He climbed out, her following suit, and they took in their surroundings. Illuminated by the faint glow of the crescent moon, she could make out a few shapes, and soon realized that they were on a small meadow, a few wild flowers sprinkled here and there, and a big sun clock a bit further ahead. A small wooden structure was built right on the edge of the hill, giving a safe view of the illuminated town below. It was quiet, and it brought some well needed peace to her system. Sam wrapped his long, muscular arms around her frame, making her look like a child, despite her average height. She laid her head back, hitting his chest, feeling the vibrations as he spoke.

"So, I assume by your reaction that it was a good idea to follow unknown roads, right?" He smiled down at her, placing a sweet kiss upon her head. She tilted her head upwards, smiling lovingly at him.

"Yeah. Totally worth the shot of getting pulled over by crazy murderers and killed." 

Sam laughed at his girlfriend. "Even if we did got pulled over by crazy murderers, we have an entire arsenal hidden under the backseats. I think we had a pretty good shot of living."  
She smiled. "True. C'mon, I have an idea." She dragged him towards the truck, and open the back seat. Sam looked at her pulling out a big case that he remembered hearing thumping against the doors every time he took a sharp turn. She left it on the floor, and reached inside the truck again. This time, opening the secret compartment under the seats. Once opened, she pulled out a small duffle bag, a red freezer and a black blanket, and closed the seats and the door. Sam reached for the big, mysterious case, and followed her. She stopped at the back of the truck and climbed, laying the blanket and sitting down. Sam also took a seat, and observed her. She reached for the duffle bag and opened the zipper, revealing its contents to Sam's eager eyes. She took out a couple of pillows and left them next to her. She then took another blanket and placed it on top of the pillows. They were cream coloured with a floral pattern, while the blanket was blue with a big, blue fish. He remembered hearing her talk about that specific fish, and how it was from her favourite animation movie.  
She then reached for the freezer, and took out a couple of beers, handing one to Sam, and placing hers next to her. She also took out two sandwiches, and gave them to Sam. She closed the lid, and put the freezer away.  
They opened their beer cans, and sat in silence, just looking at the beautiful sight above them. While they ate, they pointed out some constellations, and Sam then demonstrated his knowledge by talking about them, every time being shut up by a kiss. After eating, they cuddled and stared at the sky above them.

As they cuddled, Sam's mind never left the mysterious case, still at their feet.

"Sweetie?" He asked, his hand still drawing unknown patterns on the skin of her hip bones. She hummed, letting him know she was aware of whatever he was about to ask. "What is that case over there?"

She looked up at him, the stars reflected on her eyes, and smiled. "Something I haven't played in a while." She unwrapped Sam's arms from around her frame and opened the case. A shining black guitar. She smiled and picked it up, embracing it like an old friend. 

"I had no idea you could play..." Sam smiled, dumbfounded. She started to play some random chords, the sound coming out wrong and sour. 

"It just makes me feel less... weird. Like I have a normal life, I guess. It's really un-tuned, though. As I said before, I haven't played it in a while." Sam nodded, understanding. He watched her tuning the guitar by ear, something that told him that she was a very experienced guitar player. Once tuned, she played a song that was very well known. At least to Sam. 

"Carry on my wayward, son. There'll be peace when you are gone..." Her voice surprised Sam. He knew she had a beautiful talking voice, but this just came straight out of left field and smacked him right in the face. 

"Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." She smiled at him. 

And in the dark night, they harmonized together under the stars. 

 

She smiled at the memory, the picture they took that night on her hands, tear spots on the frame glass. She set it in its original place, in the night stand, and turned in bed, longing for his warmth again. But its not there. Not for the past 6 months. The realisation that he was gone still hasn't settled in. But he is. And the werewolf that did it it's gone as well, victim of Dean's rage. The moment they realized Sam was gone for real, and that no angel mojo, demon deal or anything for that matter could bring him back was a shock for everyone. Dean disappeared, and Castiel left with him. But not before they had the most beautiful Hunter's funeral they could give him. She clutched the pillow tight, but nothing could replace him. Her eyes drifted to the corner of the room, and something caught her eyes. She got up, dodged a few whiskey bottles that lied on the floor, and picked it up, settling it on her lap. Her fingers moved through the strings creating a harmony that only her ears could listen to. And she sang, one last time.

_"And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches."_


End file.
